the hospital secret
by Blackrasberrry
Summary: when the hostpital goes into crisis, its up to Meredith and Alex to save the day.


Hey yall! this is my first fanfic. Don't forget to rate and review , and stay tuned for later chapters! I also need some ideas, feel free to give me any you have. Enjoy

Alex walked into the hospital. Just another day at work. Yet, this day he had other things on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the one person in the whole world he cared about most.

Meredith Grey.

He never wanted to hurt Jo. But he knew his feeling were real, and they weren't going away. No matter how far into the back of his mind he pushed them. He tried so hard . But those gorgeous blue eyes, and stick straight hair that fell in her face, and the little smile that she got when she giggled would always come back to haunt him. Alex was drowning in his thoughts , when he suddenly bumped into Jo. She gave a laugh, and rubbed the side of his arm.

"Hey Alex, missed you this morning" she purred, giving him a sweet kiss. Alex smiled, his brain occupied on the blonde behind her. Jo started talking about some patient that had a brain tumor, while Alex watched Meredith. Meredith wiped her eyes on the back of her wrist, and then leaned over the counter to grab one of the iPads. Blood suddenly rushed to his nether region. Alex awkwardly shifted, and kept his gaze. Meredith grabbed the tablet, studied it for a moment, then walked off into a closet.

"Sounds good? I'm thinking about 6" Jo exclaimed. "Huh? Oh yeah. 6. I'll be there. Where am I going?" Alex could barely think his mind was so clouded. "Dinner. At Meredith's house. Hopefully this time she won't need you all night. I had to sleep alone you know" Alex stared at the ground .

Last night.

 _Alex and Meredith sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Meredith was snuggled into his chest, legs wrapped around him. Alex just held her close. She couldn't stop crying. It took all of his might not to kiss her. "I just miss him so much" she sobbed. Alex stroked the back of her head. "I know Mer. I know."_

 _Suddenly, Ellis started to cry from down the hall. Meredith tensed up. "I'll get her. Stay here." Mer didn't want Alex to go. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to stay much longer. He had to go home to Jo. But with Derek dead, she needed someone more than ever. And Alex was so good with the kids ._

 _In the nursery, Alex cuddled Ellis Close to his chest, just like with Meredith . Ellis stopped crying , and fell asleep to the soothing sound of Alex's heart beat. He suddenly gasped when he heard the floorboard creek behind him. He turned around, and there was Zola , with her pink polka dotted blanket, in the middle of the doorway._

" _Are you gonna be our new dad?" Zola choked. Alex put Ellis down, and walked over to Zola. "Why would you think that?" He asked , picking her up and taking her back to her room. He sat her in bed, and she answered. "Because mommy said your the best thing we have right now." Alex sighed, and kissed her cheek._

" _Night Zo" Alex walked back to Meredith's room, and found her sound asleep. He took his pants and shirt off, and slipped into bed with her. He just about had a heart attack realizing she didn't have pants on either. She only had a Stanford hoodie of Christina's._

 _Meredith's alarm went off, and she opened up her eyes. Almost jumping out of her skin, she realized how close she was to Karev. Her hands were around his neck, face leaning into his chest. There legs were wrapped up together. Grey then realized he was shirtless, and smirked. He woke up a few seconds later, stroking her hair._

" _Turn that damn alarm off Mer" he groaned, rolling onto his back. Mer crawled over Alex, and he stared at her ass. She turned off the ring, then fell back into bed. Zola came into the bedroom a few seconds later. "Mommy" Zozo crawled in between them, giggling . Mer gave Zo a hug, then sat up. " cmon Zola, go get dressed. Alex is gonna take you to daycare today!" Zola clapped her hands and ran away laughing._

 _Mer got up and walked to her closet, smile gone from her face. Alex sat up from the bed. "Mer" Meredith sifted through her shirts. "Mer" she found a white one, and a black sports bra to go with it. "Meredith" Mer sighed and put the shirts down, and turned around . "It's not okay! I can't deal with the kids not having a dad! Derek was supposed to be here, so I don't have to feel guilty about stealing you from Jo. I need someone. I need someone to hold. I need someone to love. I need someone. I need my someone back. I need Derek back! I can't keep with you. You have a girlfriend to be with. I have no one. I just can't. I can't do it anymore!" Mer cried. Alex pulled her into a hug. "Mer, jo understands. She just invited Steph over and they pulled a twisted sister stay over. The whole sleep in between your husband and friend thing. I'm glad I wasn't there. It's gonna be okay." They held for a while, before going separate ways . Mer stayed in the bathroom, while Alex helped the little ones._

Alex looked back up at Jo. "Yeah, sorry about that. She's just been a wreck since Derek and-" "and she needs someone there for her. I know . You tell me this so much I can recite it. Make up for it tonight. 6, and I'll wear that strawberry lingerie you love" she gave a wink, and walked away. Alex sighed. This would be a long day at work.

"Sir you have to take the medication. Without it, we can't give you the liver" Alex reasoned with his 56 year old transplant patient. "Doc, I'm telling yah. It's magic! I don't need meds! I'm fixing myself! I don't need your damn pills. Am I clear?" The man stated. Alex was about to lose his temper . He bit his lip to stop from exploding. "Sir. Take. Your. Meds. Or go to another hospital. It's that simple!" He slammed the door shut, and sighed. He felt hands rub his neck, and he knew it was Jo.

"Hey babe" he murmured, the tension in his neck easing. Jo turned Alex around, and gave him a kiss. Alex didn't even close his eyes . "Jo, I'll be back. And actually do me a favor . Old man fatso won't take his meds. See if you can work your magic" Alex said, and stalked off towards the supply closet.

Jo sighed a heavy sigh, and walked into the mans room. "I told you doctors! I'm not taking my damn meds!"

Mer couldn't keep herself together. It was just too much. She cried on the floor of the supply closet, in her favorite spot. In between the sheets and pillows. They were nice and cushioned. She heard someone enter, but she didn't care. Two strong arms brought her into a hug, and she didn't object. She looked up into Alex's sweet face. Mer opened her mouth, but no words came out. So they sat together, drowning in thought.

" _Mer, you know those pants make your ass look great" Derek smirked. "Derek Shepherd!" Meredith teased, fake surprised shocked look and all. Derek came behind her, and kissed her softly. Grey wrapped her arms around his neck, lazily kissing him. "Mmm, I have 30 mins till my next surgery Mer. Care for something to do?" Meredith giggled. "But I have a consult. Callie won't stop paging me, and I kinda owe her."_

 _Derek stole a glance down, then grabbed his wife's hand, "Derek! I said!" He shut the door of the supply closet , and covered her mouth. "Shh. Callie can wait. Derek, can't" there tongues crashed together, Meredith's hands pulling off Derek's shirt. Der pulled down her pants, mouth open seeing her panties. "Meredith Grey Shepherd. Why are you wearing black lacy panties to work?" Mer blushed . "I had a feeling something like this would happen"_

" _Go on"_

" _And I made sure to shave and everything "_

" _Well let's not waste anytime!_ "

"Mer" Alex whispered. She tensed, and he loosened his grip. "I can tell something's bothering you. What's going on?" Mer looked at her feet . The shoelaces of her converse seemed interesting. White with a few streaks of black where people have stepped on her shoes. A little bit of red too. Probably blood. Or that awful strawberry jello. Or maybe -

"Mer"

"It's nothing "

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

"It's not a huge deal. It's a nothing."

"Meredith when I told Christina I'd look out for you, she expected me to do my best. This isn't my best"

"Alex… that's the thing. Just, I don't know. What's your favorite memory about Jo?"

Alex thought for a second.

 _Jo shivered in the sheets next to him. "Baby, wake up. I made coffee, and your favorite cereal" Alex turned Jo to face him, and kissed her cheek. "Cmon JoJo. I put in effort" still no sign. Alex smirked, and fell onto her sleeping body. He cuddled her close, until she woke up. "Mmm. You smell like an axe commercial. Morning shower? Without me? I'm disappointed!" Jo teased. Alex laughed, and sat up. "Well I can take another, if you really want" he looked his girlfriend up and down. She wore only a black sports bra, and short short pajama bottoms. "Fine. Only after my special breakfast" Jo giggled, kissing his nose. They both got up, and got dressed._

"Alex"

"Hm"

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Alex thought for a second, and felt Mer's faint shivering. "Eventually I'd like to. Although I-"

"You know, i never thought I'd marry Derek. I always thought I'd be the resident screwing the attending. I mean we did it everywhere! Remember when he was chief? We even tried it bent over his office desk -" "and that's enough unless you want me popping one and jerking off in the closet" Meredith couldn't stop laughing, and they both fell back in laughter .

"Hey"

Mer lay her head down on Alex's lap, staring into his puppy dog eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I think there's something you should know" Alex knew this would be the end of him and Jo. he knew this could go the wrong way. He knew it could be an embarrassment. But with every single option in his head, Alex knew this was the right one.

" _Alex, don't leave yet. You don't have to go. Pleasee?" Jo begged, hugging his waist from the bed she lay on in the on call room . "baby, you know i gotta go. Its Arizona, she'll be pissed." Jo pouted, and lazily put her shirt back on. "Dr. Karev, i still require your care" Jo giggled. Alex lifted her up, kissing her softly, legs wrapping around his torso. "You know i love you" he ran his hand up her back. "If you love me, you'll let me do my job." Alex sat her back down. Jo sighed. "Don't worry, i'll always love you. If you really have to go…"_

"Mer, I've just, always had this feeling…" Alex cringed at his own words. Mer looked back at his face. "Yeah i'm cutting the crap. God Mer, i can never stop thinking about you. I think about you all the damn time. And whenever your around my nerves go crazy. I think I'm falling in love , as corny as that sounds" Mer studied Alex's face for a second. "Really?" Alex braced himself for the worst.

Without a word, Meredith sat up, and kissed his lips. The feeling felt so good, fireworks were being set off in both there bodies. It sounded like it too. But then the sound got too real, and Alex pulled away, straining his ears. Meredith's eyes grew worried, but Alex kept his grip. Straining his ears, Alex didn't hear a sound. He leaned in, and her lips roughly touched his. Thats when they heard it again.

A gunshot.


End file.
